Luizaki
Brown|hcolor = Brown|home = Philippines|alias = AkihsulKaz|image = Luizaki.png|imgsize = 200px}} is the pen name of the user AkihsulKaz. They also go by Luizui,' Lushika',' '''or '''AesRia'. Their shortened name is either Lou or Aki. Works and Projects Original Works Fanime Novels Comics Pretty Cure Fanseries Main * Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! : the first installment in Aki's series that revolves around the themes of colours and friendship; * Pretty Cure Mash♥Up : the second installment of the series, and the most varying one. Its themes are eternity, love, and hope. * Genesis☆Pretty Cure! : the third installment in the series which revolves around stars and flowers. * Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ : the fourth installment of the series. Its motifs are music, gems, and harmony. Crossover * Homestuck Pretty Cure : a crossover between Pretty Cure and Homestuck. The series mostly follows the story of Homestuck with added elements of Pretty Cure. Fanfiction * b l i n d . : a VenturianTale fanfiction featuring Arianne Blythe, a young woman who managed to survive from the serial killer Jimmy Casket. She meets a duo of paranormal investigators Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast as they find out Arianne's apparent "emotional blindness". * Qualifications of a Prince : a Sanders Sides fanfiction that takes place in a kingdom, where Virgil is a prince of. He meets Roman, a simple commoner who dreams big of becoming a noble prince that helps anyone in need, something Virgil doesn't think a prince really is. One-Shots * Lies : a one-shot based on a Reddit writing prompt where everytime you lie, you get a scar. And so Johnny Toast confronts Johnny Ghost about the secrets he's been hiding from him. * Dance With Me : a kingdom AU where Princess Yukari celebrates her birthday and commissions a dress from Akira. * Whoever You Are : a requested one-shot of Cierra and fem!Reader where the reader ends up having her sexuality exposed. * When You Wish Upon a Star : wherein Riko seems captivated by Mirai on the visit to No Magic World but has no recollection of the memories with her but Mirai does as she wishes she'd be able to meet Riko again. Collaborated Works * Trash Story : a comic in the making about a couple of living trash inside a dumpster. ** A human highschool AU is also in the works by Aki and their friends where, as it suggests, the main group in Trash Story all study in the same school called Rubellite Academy where they eventually meet and become a friend group. * Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! : a Pretty Cure fanseries made by Aki and their mix of both real life and internet friends. It focuses on the concept of goddesses and love. * Pretty Cure Cosmos : another Pretty Cure fanseries began by Aki that composes of many collaborators. It focuses on the concept of countries, culture, and unity. Etymology Luizaki is a combination of two words. The first, "luiz" comes from a shortened version of their real name while "aki" comes from the reversed version of their other pen name "Lushika", which is "Aki'hsul." Aki can also be the Japanese word for "autumn", which is Luizaki's favorite season. At times, Luizaki has a variety which is "Luizaki80", where 80 is supposed to be a reference to their character Czaria. AkihsulKaz is the shortened username for AkihsulKazumi. As established, "Akihsul" is the reversed spelling of "Lushika", while Kazumi is a Japanese name meaning "peaceful beauty". Kazumi was the name of a Cure they had for a collab before the project discontinued. It is now the name of a new character in a different series. AesRia, like Luizaki, is also a combination of two words. "Aes" comes from "aesthetic", which is a part of Aki's Homestuck chumhandle 'aestheticBobolink'. "Ria" also comes from Homestuck, specifically from their fanventure Combostuck, where one of the characters is named Cza'ria. AesRia is used for most of their gaming accounts. Trivia * Being born on November 10, Luizaki's zodiac is Scorpio. ** When following the one with Ophiucus, however, makes them a Libra. * Despite the fact their avatar has hazel eyes and brown hair, the actual eye colour and hair colour of Luizaki is dark brown and brownish black respectively. * Their favourite colour is pastel yellow and her second and third favourites are lapis lazuli blue and dark red respectively. **Their second favourite colour is the only colour from their top 3 which is an existing named colour for its hex. * Their main fandoms include: Pretty Cure, Homestuck, Eurovision, Hetalia, Houseki no Kuni, Hamilton, Be More Chill, Steven Universe, Boku no Hero Academia, Thomas Sanders, VenturianTale, Voltron, Dan and Phil, and She-Ra to name a few. * They dream on becoming a famed novelist, knowing a variety of languages, and travelling around the world. ** Currently, they have some knowledge of at least five languages (English, Filipino, Norwegian, French, and slight Japanese) * Their favourite animal is a bird. Specifically, hummingbirds and bobolinks. *Their favourite type of food is pasta. She also loves sweets and especially cold desserts. *They're currently a 6 digit player in osu!Standard. External Links * Tumblr * DeviantArt * Multifandom One Shots Category:Users Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Pen names Category:Authors